


The Doctor and Two Brothers

by AjaKS101



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaKS101/pseuds/AjaKS101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tear in the time vortex causes the Eleventh Doctor and Clara to cross over into another universe, the pair soon find themselves caught up with the Winchester brothers and their troubles.  Yet the Doctor is soon plagued by a question, a question of what if he and Clara weren't the only beings brought over from their reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“So!  Clara, Clara Oswald, Oswin Oswald, Oswinny Oswald, Soufflé Girl!  Where shall we go next?”  The Doctor turned from the TARDIS controls and grinned eagerly as he awaited his companions response.

                “I don’t know,” Clara said as she took a seat.  “Somewhere,” she stopped to ponder, “somewhere fun.”  She sat back and sent an amused grin back at the Time Lord, who responded with his own.

“Somewhere fun it is!  I know a planet that’s a lot of fun, it’s all fun and games there, or it was.  It imploded when it got too fun.  Literally, an entire planet collapsed in on itself due to over-funness.  It was, well, fun.”  The Doctor gave a small chuckle as he imputed coordinates into the TARDIS .  “However, I know a better place, it’s not quite as fun, but it’s still quite fun, if you get me.  Fun.  And, we are, away!”  He threw back one of the levers on the panel, causing the TARDIS to whirl into motion.  The Doctor turned to face Clara once again.  “One thing you need to know abou-“  An explosion wracked the ship, causing it to bounce about in the shockwave.  An alarm sounded, and a second explosion sent violent tremors through the ship.  “That was not normal!”  He spun back to the controls and displays.  “That was not normal Clara!”

“Well what was it then?”

“I told you, not normal!”  Another explosion caused the TARDIS to lurch about.  “Those are coming from outside the TARDIS, what’s going on?”  The Doctor ground his teeth together as he pushed, pulled and pressed buttons on the control console.   He stopped, “oh no,” he said, and took a step back.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”  Clara asked as she slowly stood up.

“We’ve landed,” The Doctor said.  He turned to Clara with a look of fear on his face, which slowly turned to a grin.  “Want to go see?” Clara’s own look of concern turned to one of eagerness.

“Yeah.  It could be fun.”

“Exactly.”  The Doctor grinned and spun around, bounding for the door.  He wrenched it open and stopped.  “Oh, hello.  Ahhh, those are guns and where are we?”  He looked from the two figures, standing in front of the TARDIS, guns aimed at them, to the dark surroundings.

“Not so fun then?”  Clara asked from behind him, as she looked over his shoulder at the two Winchester brothers.

 

* * *

 

“Sam, let’s face it, we’ve lost him.”  Dean Winchester stopped and sat on a log with a grunt.  He leaned his shotgun against his leg and looked at his brother.  “By the way, have you got any food?”  Sam Winchester sighed and pulled a power bar out of his pocket, chucking it at his brother who caught it.  “Thanks man, I’m starving.”

“You had dinner like two hours ago Dean.”

“Yeah, two hours.”  Dean tore into the bar as Sam looked around the clearing they were in.

“Dude, how did we manage to lose the Wendigo?  I thought that hoodoo we worked was meant to let us track it?”  Dean shrugged and tried to speak through his mouthful of power bar.

“Es dus’ a stpid engo.”

“What?”  Sam looked at his brother with a mix of confusion and disgust.  Dean swallowed.

“It’s just a stupid Wendigo Sam.”

“Yeah, a stupid Wendigo who’s killed five campers this year alone.”

“So?”

“So, Dean, we need to try and stop it.”

“Can’t we just leave it for another hunter to deal with?  It’s the middle of the night man.”

“We could, but who knows how many others it could kill before they got here, not to mention if it goes back into hibernation it could be years before it could be hunted again.”  Sam looked at his brother with impatience.  Dean just stared back with an exhausted look of “do I have to?”  “Fine,” Sam said, “we’ll call it a night, we’ll come back tomorrow and try aga-“  Sam stopped midsentence when an explosion lit up the sky.

“What the?”  Dean stood up and Sam turned around.  Another blast sent out a shockwave of air, causing them to shield their heads.  “Dude, what the hell is this?”

“I don’t know, why would I know?”  Sam shot back.  There was a moment of silence as air seemed to be sucked into the epicentre.  A final explosion caused trees to be levelled, and Sam and Dean staggered back.  Something dark dropped from the sky.

“Is it over?”  Dean swallowed, positioned ready to run.

“I think so.”  Sam stood up.  “Hey something fell down to the ground over there, we should go check it out.”

“Oh hell no Sammy, it’s probably so sort of Angel or Demon thing, and every time we find something like that we get caught up in some kind of interspecies war, and that’s just not cool at all man.”  Dean whined, and looked at his brother pleadingly.  Sam just stared at Dean, who looked away in distress.  “Fine, but you so owe me for this.”  Dean swallowed and grimaced.   The two brothers walked towards the area where the mystery object fell.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Sam said, when he saw a blue police box sitting in the clearing, surrounded by levelled trees.

“Okay, police box of Angelic doom and destruction found, can we go now?

“Dean,” Sam turned to speak when the door began to open.

“Oh crap,” Dean said, as he cocked and aimed his gun at the police box.  Sam followed suit.  A man stuck his head out of the door and smiled at them.

“Oh, hello.  Ahhh, those are guns and where are we?”   He looked around at the area they had fallen in.  A female appeared behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“Not so fun then?”  She asked, as she looked at the Winchester Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

                “Hello, I’m The Doctor and this is Clara.”

                “Hi,” Clara waved, as they stepped out of the TARDIS.  Sam and Dean stepped back warily, levelling their guns at the strangers in front of them.

                “Who are you?”  Dean pressed his finger to the trigger, preparing for the possibility of firing his gun.

                “Didn’t I just say that?“  The Doctor turned to Clara, confused.  “I’m fairly certain- Clara didn’t I just-“  He turned back to the Winchesters, “I said, ‘hello, I’m The Doctor and this is Clara.’  Didn’t I?”

“Yeah, we heard that bit,” Dean paused briefly to exchange glances with his brother, “I mean, who, what are you?  Demon?  Angel?  Something else?” The Time Lord chuckled.

                “No, I’m a Time Lord, but Clara’s human.”

                “Time Lord?”

                “Yes, Time Lord, I am a Time Lord,” The Doctor quipped.  “I travel through time and space in my little blue box here, rescuing damsels, saving worlds from imminent destruction, and on weekends I play football, soccer.”  The Doctor grinned and adjusted his bowtie.  “I also wear bowties, bowties are cool, and fezes!”  He chuckled.  “Now that we’re introduced, you should introduce yourselves so we’re all introduced, because that’s called manners, and manners are good, and good is also good, so let’s all be good, okay?  Yes?  Good.”  Sam thought for a moment, and then slowly lowered his shotgun.

                “Sammy, what are you doing?”  Dean looked at his brother, keeping his own gun raised.

                “I’m going to introduce us and you the thing we do when,” Sam stopped mid-sentence and nodded towards their bags.  Dean return the nod, showing that he understood what his brother meant, lowering his own gun.  “I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.”  He reached out to shake The Doctor’s hand.  As The Doctor went to grasp it, Dean flicked a bottle of holy water at him and Clara.  As Clara spluttered, The Doctor wiped his face and looked at the water on his hand.

                “Is this some kind of greeting in your world?   You pretend to shake someone’s hand, but then throw water on them instead?  I’ve never come across that one before.”

                “Doctor, I can’t help but wonder,” Clara wiped her own face, “the way they’re dressed, it’s awfully…Earth, my time Earth, don’t you think?”  The Doctor paused to look at the two men in front of them.  He thought for a moment, then a smile crossed his face.

                “You’re right Clara, it is isn’t it.”

                “Well of course it’s ‘awfully Earth’,” Dean retorted, “what else would it be?”  He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

                “I don’t know, something, um, alien I guess.”  Clara shrugged.

                “Alien?  Yeah right, we’ve seen vampire, ghoul, pagan god, ghost, werewolf, angel, demon, changeling, shapeshifter, human…fairy…dragon, um,” Dean paused briefly, “but never alien.  There’s no proof they even exist.”  Dean looked at two people in front of them, in disbelief, as The Doctor, in turn, looked at Clara then back at the brothers.

                “What part of time and space don’t you understand?” the Time Lord asked.  “I have the ability to travel to other planets.  For some reason I usually end up on Earth, specifically the UK, but that’s beside the point.”  Dean scoffed again.

                “Yeah right,” he said.

                “Um, what my brother means to say is, we’ve seen many things, but we’re not…this is different to what we’re used to.” Sam interjected.  “We were out hunting a creature called a wendigo when there was this explosion-“

                “Ah yes, sorry about that, our fault,” The Doctor said.  “Little bit of a hiccup with the time vortex, probably just throwing a little bit of a hissy fit.”  He chuckled and clapped his hands together.

                “Yeah, right…” Dean said, throwing his brother a look of skepticism.  “Sammy.”

                “Ah, yeah, um we have to go.  Nice meeting you.”  Sam gave a small smile and grabbed his gun, as Dean took hold of their bag and his own gun.  Turning to leave, the brothers left the clearing, leaving Clara and The Doctor behind.

 

* * *

 

                “Okay so that was weird.”  Dean opened the boot to the Impala and lifted up the mat, before dropping his gun and bag into it.

                “Yeah, it was a little wasn’t it.”  Sam dropped his own gun into the boot, then put mat back down.  He closed the boot and walked around to the passenger door.

                “What do you mean ‘a little’?  The guy was a complete nutjob, Sammy.”  Dean gave his brother a look of disbelief as he got into the car.  Sam sighed and followed suit.  “Let’s go back to the inn, and pick up some pie on the way, I’m starving,” Dean said.

                “Yeah whatever Dean, you’re driving.”

                “Yeah damn straight I am.  I’m driving, driving my baby, yeah.”  Dean grinned and tapped the steering wheel, his child-like attitude making his brother smile.  Putting the car into gear, he drove off, still tapping the wheel.

 

* * *

 

Clara and The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, making their way to the central console.

“Well that was fun,” Clara quipped and leaned against the panel.

“Yes, they seemed rather nice, didn’t they.”  The Doctor fiddled with several of the dials on the console in front of him.

“Still, how are we going to get home?”

“Well that’s the trick isn’t it.  This happened to me once before, fell through the time vortex into an alternate London.  The TARDIS died that time, had to wait for it to recharge, but this time we’re fortunate enough that it made it through mostly unscathed, so all we should have to do is push a few buttons and off we go, judging that the tear is still there.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Well then, let’s not jinx it shall we.”  The Doctor gave a small smile and continued to prep the TARDIS for disembarkation.

“Makes me wonder though.”  The girl looked towards the wall thoughtfully.

“Clara.”  The Doctor said warningly.

“If we came through this tear, couldn’t something else from our reality potentially fall through too?”  She turned to look at her friend,

“Clara, what did I say about-  Oh…”  The Doctor fell off mid-sentence, staring at the screen in front of him.

“What?  What is it?”  Clara got off the console and moved around to look over the Time Lord’s shoulder.

“The TARDIS is picking up a signal, but it’s faint and it can’t make out what it is.”

“So?  It could be anything.”

“No, it’s a signal the TARDIS recognises.  Oh Clara what did I tell you about jinxing it?  Now we have to go and investigate!”

“Sorry?”  Clara gave him a pertinent look as he floundered around the console.  Rushing past her, The Doctor made way to the door, exiting the TARDIS.

“Well come on,” he said urgently.

“What’s the rush?” Clara asked as she walked over to him.

“The longer we wait, the more likely the tear will close, then we’ll be stranded here, in a world, a reality, a universe, that is not our own.  Forced to fly around until we can find or create a new tear, which will allow us to-“

“Okay I get it, time is of the essence.”

“Yes,” The Doctor replied.  He pulled a device out of his jacket and fiddled with it.  “Right, I have a lock on the signal, let’s go.”  The two of them set off though the clearing and then into the trees on the other side.  They walked for several minutes before The Doctor stopped and started turning and walking in seemingly random patterns.  “No, no, no!  Why now?!”  He gritted his teeth and gave an exclamation of frustration, whacking the device with his hand several times.

“Problem?” Clara asked.

“Nothing we can deal with, the tracker is just throwing a tantru- No you can’t do that!  Why?  Because I said so, that’s why!  I need you to work!”  He threw his arms down and crammed the device back into his pocket.  “Unbelievable, I never ask it for anything and then the one time I need it to find something it decides it’s the perfect time to bring up its caffeine regulations.”  Clara gave her companion a look of confusion, as he threw his arms back up in annoyance.  She looked around the area they were in, the moonlight casted long dark shadows amongst the trees.  She sighed and made to turn back to her friend when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.  A flash of light from the moon catching on something metallic.

“Um, Doctor…” she said, and started slowly inching her way towards the source.  “Doctor.”

“What?”  The Time Lord turned around and noticed what Clara was walking towards.  “Clara…” he said warily, rushing up to her.  Together the two of them slowly moved around the tree, until they stopped, looking at the object in front of them.  The Doctor swallowed, a look of fear flashing briefly across his face.

“Doctor, isn’t that…”

“Yes it is…” he muttered.  They looked at the lifeless metal body seated against the tree.  “You had to be right, didn’t you Clara.”

“It’s dead though, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t stop the point, Clara.  If a Cyberman came through, what else did?”


End file.
